leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Encore (move)
Encore (Japanese: アンコール Encore) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generation II Encore prevents the target from using any move except the last move that it used for 2 to 6 turns. If the Pokémon affected by Encore runs out of for the affected move, the effects of Encore end immediately. If the move the Pokémon is locked into by Encore is d, the Pokémon will be forced to use until the effects of Disable or Encore have worn off. Encore can hit through a . Encore will fail if the last move the target used was , , , , Encore itself, , or a move that has no . It will also fail if the foe has not used a move yet. If a Pokémon is affected by Encore before it can use its move that turn, it will be forced to use the move that Encore has locked it into. Generation III Like , can now be used to force the opponent to use every second turn. A Pokémon affected by Encore cannot select the targets of its moves. If the Pokémon chooses to use the move, if that move can target a foe, a random foe will be targeted. If a Pokémon is affected by Encore before it uses its move that turn, and it is now locked into a move other than the one it selected, it will be forced to use the move that Encore has locked it into; even if the move it is forced to use has a different priority than the move it had selected, the Pokémon will still move with the priority of the move it had selected. If the move the Pokémon is forced to use is the same as it had selected, the move will execute on its designated target that turn; otherwise, if the move it is locked into is a move that can target a single opponent, it will target a random opponent. If a Pokémon is forced to use on a turn it chose another move, the charging message does not appear, but it will still lose its focus if it took damage from an attack that turn. Generation IV Encore now lasts for 3 to 7 turns. If a Pokémon is forced to use on a turn it chose another move, it will randomly target either itself or an ally when executed. Generation V to VI Encore now lasts exactly 3 turns. It can now be reflected by , but will then fail. A Pokémon affected by Encore can now select the target of its moves. If a Pokémon is forced to use on a turn it chose another move, the charging message does not appear and it can be executed regardless of whether the Pokémon took damage that turn. If a Pokémon is forced to use on a turn it chose another move, it will always target the user, not an ally. Encore cannot affect a Pokémon under the effect of . Encore can be used as a part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if any of them is used in the next turn. Generation VII Encore now fails if the target's last move was a (such as ). It will also fail if the last target's last move was a Z-Move. A Pokémon affected by Encore can use a Z-Move even if it is locked into another move (including the turn it is affected by Encore). If a Pokémon is forced to use on a turn it chose another move, Beak Blast will fail. Encore will fail if used against a Pokémon that has used . If a Pokémon uses a move at an increased priority due to selecting an increased priority move before being affected by Encore, Pokémon affected by , , and will block the move. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Encore, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Forces the target to continue to use the move it used last for the next two to six turns.}} |Makes the foe repeat 2-6 times.}} |Makes the foe repeat its last move over 2 to 6 turns.}} |Makes the foe use the move it last used repeatedly for two to six turns.}} |Makes target repeat its last move for 2 to 6 turns.}} |The user compels the foe to keep using only the move it last used for two to six turns.}} |The user compels the foe to keep using only the move it last used for three to seven turns.}} |The user compels the target to keep using only the move it last used for three turns.}} |The user compels the target to keep using the move it encored for three turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} |form=Alola Form}} 22 }} }} }} }} }} 8 }} 1, 8 }} 26 |11|11 18 |18|18 26 }} 17 |19|17|17|17}} 17 |19|17|17|17}} 9 |7 5 |5|5}} 6 |6}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 10 |10}} 10 |10}} 26 |26}} 20 |20}} 20 |20}} 9 |9}} 7 |1, 7|1, 7|1, 7 9 |9}} 7 |1, 7|1, 7|1, 7 7 |7}} 18 |18|18}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} }} Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation II Generation III Generation V }} Generation VI Generation VII }} In other games Description |Inflicts the Encore status on the target, making it capable of using only the move it last used.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with an Encore status condition. A Pokémon with the Encore status can use only the move it last used.}} | }} |It causes the Encore status condition to an enemy. With the Encore status, it can use only the move it last used.}} |It demands an encore from an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Encore displays an animation when it ends in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=再來一次 |zh_cmn=再來一次 / 再来一次 |nl=Toegift |fr=Encore |de=Zugabe |el=Επανάληψη |id=Encore |it=Ripeti |ko=앵콜 Encore |pl=Bis |pt_br=Repetição Bis (TCG) |sr=Bis |es=Otra Vez |vi=Lặp Lại Chiêu Thức }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Zugabe es:Otra vez fr:Encore it:Ripeti ja:アンコール zh:再来一次（招式）